


Show Me Love

by tiger_lily1989



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:39:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/pseuds/tiger_lily1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have been bonded for five years and married for three. Steve got pregnant on their third wedding anniversary and five months has passed in happiness. Steve is exhausted from work and Danny takes his Guide out on a romantic getaway for a couple weeks to reconnect with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve is Exhausted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [20mcdanno_fanatic10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mcdanno_fanatic10/gifts).



Steve McGarrett-Williams was lying in bed resting after a long day of work. His husband and daughter were downstairs in the kitchen fixing dinner and he turned over to rest on his left side a few minutes later. Steve had gotten pregnant on their third wedding anniversary and he was now five months along. The brunette was having twins and they were both girls, which had Danny Williams excited. Their twelve-year-old daughter, Grace Williams, made sure to take care of him while Danny was out with the rest of the 5-0 special investigation task force. Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly and Detective Kono Kalakaua always checked up on Steve since he had been put on desk duty for the duration of the pregnancy and even had Kamekona on speed dial for him in case he needed something to eat. The pregnant lieutenant commander remembered when his best friend, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, had gotten word of his pregnancy and was able to get two years worth of leave from the USS Enterprise to spend time with him, Danny, Grace and the others.

Around 6:30PM, Grace quietly walked into the master bedroom to get Steve when she spotted him curled up against the body pillow one of Kono's aunts had given him sleeping soundly. "Dad, wake up. It's time for dinner," Grace spoke softly as she shook his shoulder gently and he slowly woke up to glance at her with sleepy aquamarine eyes. "Hey there. Danno's waiting for us in the dining room," the honey brown-haired preteen added and the brunette nodded as he eased up into a sitting position before standing up from the bed. Dad and daughter walked out of the room to head downstairs towards the dining room to eat dinner. Steve had his left hand resting on his stomach while his right hand rubbed the sleep from his eyes since he was still exhausted from work and had more meetings to attend with Governor Samuel Denning tomorrow morning. Grace knew her dad was deeply exhausted and could see the slightly dark circles under his eyes, so she would have to speak with her Danno about taking Steve somewhere romantic for a couple weeks.

Danny was just setting the rest of the meal on the dining table when he spotted his beautiful husband and beautiful daughter walking into the room. He knew Steve was exhausted from the meetings he had to attend with the governor since he was technically the 5-0 task force leader despite working from behind the scenes while pregnant and he needed to bond. Ever since finding out Steve was a twinned soul guide five years ago, Danny made sure to protect him as much as he could and Grace was slowly coming online as a Sentinel herself. The acting field leader had always known he was a Sentinel from the time he was fifteen and when he met Rachel, she acted as his temporary guide before finding his true guide. "Hey babe, let's get you sitting down. You look completely dead on your feet," Danny said as he concentrated on listening to his husband's heartbeat and feeling the girls to make sure they were alright. Steve knew what his Sentinel was doing and didn't mind it since it made him feel secure and loved. "I tasted your exhaustion when you returned to the Palace after the last meeting you attended. You should ask Governor Denning to give you some time off," Danny added as he nuzzled his Guide's neck.

"I know, but he needs me to attend the meetings with him since he wants to make a good impression with the Senate. I am the Alpha guide of Hawaii and I know how to read people's emotions to ensure the safety of him and the other politicans. I just wish I didn't have to attend every single meeting," Steve replied and glanced over his right shoulder to see his black panther curled up with Danny's lion in the corner. Danny nodded and started to lightly massage his pregnant husband's shoulders, making the guide moan softly in pleasure because his shoulders were extremely tensed up from having to sit in a hard chair for nearly nine hours. He never thought being pregnant and still working would be so stressful on him, so he really needed to take some time off from work and rest as much as he could. "That feels wonderful. Thank you," Steve murmured contently and Danny smiled softly. Grace watched her parents together and knew they needed a romantic getaway from Hawaii to reconnect with one another. She already had the enhanced sight and feeling, so she had started learning how to dial down her senses when they started to become hyperactive.

The family fixed their plates and settled down at the table after saying their blessings. Rachel and her husband, Stan Edwards, were returning from France in a couple weeks and they wanted to see Grace since it had been a while that they hung out. The funny thing about the relationship Danny and Rachel had in the past was purely out of not wanting to be lonely, so they had gotten married and only shared a spousal bond with one another. Grace had been born and she was going to be a very powerful Sentinel since she had started developing her senses when she was about seven years old. She probably wouldn't fully come online until she was sixteen or seventeen, so it gave her about four or five years to keep working on her other senses and creating the sound board Danny taught her how to make. 

Steve was trying to stay awake at the moment while eating, but his eyes kept drooping close and he would have to jump in his seat to keep eating his dinner. The blonde noticed how the brunette kept falling asleep and said, "Alright Steven, you are going back to bed now. I can clearly see that you cannot stay awake any longer." Steve nodded his head and Danny helped his exhausted husband up from the seat to walk him upstairs carefully. "Monkey, can you cover your dad's plate with a napkin and leave it in the microwave for him when he's awake more and wants to finish?" Danny asked and Grace saluted her father as she took Steve's plate into the kitchen. The pregnant guide leaned against his Sentinel and his aquamarine eyes were falling shut once more. "Steve, stay awake. I can't carry you, babe," Danny added and Steve moaned sleepily, but he kept his eyes opened as they walked upstairs towards the master bedroom. The couple walked into the room and the Alpha sentinel laid his love down on the bed before removing his pants and shirt for him. The guide snuggled into the pillow and closed his eyes as he was starting to fall asleep once more, but he opened his eyes to stare up at his Sentinel husband. 

"Falling asleep now, Danno. Too tired to stay awake," Steve murmured halfway asleep and Danny told him that it was alright. A few minutes later, the pregnant guide was sound asleep and the sentinel walked out of the bedroom quietly to go clean up the table and put the food into storage containers. The blonde knew the brunette tried to keep doing as much as he could and he had worked himself into the ground, so he was completely shattered. It had been a long few months and the meetings were piling down on Steve, so he always went right to sleep whenever he came home from work. He would sometimes get up around 11:30PM to eat something and then wait for about an hour to let his food digest before heading back to bed for the rest of the night and repeat the cycle over again. It was annoying for him because he wanted to get back on track with everything, but he was the Alpha guide and had to take care of the newly awaken guides that were at the Hawaii Center for sentinels and guides while working as the 5-0 task force leader. 

Danny headed towards the dining room and saw that the table had already been cleared off. Grace walked out of the kitchen while drying her hands and said, "I already took care of getting the food into storage containers and cleaning the dishes, so you can head back upstairs and get ready for bed. I can hear Dad's soft snores, so I know he won't wake up for a while." The alpha sentinel hugged his baby girl tightly and told her she was the best daughter a man could have. Grace giggled and added, "Thanks Danno. Now go upstairs and sleep. I'll turn in a little bit since I'm quite tired myself actually." Danny nodded and headed back towards the master bedroom to get out of his clothes and crawl into bed beside his beautiful husband until he woke up to finish his dinner from earlier. He decided to plan a romantic getaway for the two of them when they were free and reconnect with each other since they hadn't bonded in a while. Even bonded couples needed to reconnect and explore each other's minds to just feel and let go of the stresses from work and everyday life.

Danny changed out of his clothes and then slipped into bed beside Steve before wrapping his arms around the taller man's waist to hold him close. The brunette didn't wake up and the blonde knew he was officially dead to the world for a while, so he made himself comfortable and closed his eyes to ease into a sleep while listening to the comforting beats of his husband's heart. The couple was exhausted from getting everything ready for the twins' arrivals, working on different cases, attending meetings that were long and drawn out, dealing with eager beat cops that wanted to say they had been trained by the Alpha Sentinel and Guide of Hawaii and not being able to spend time together as a married and bonded couple. Danny and Steve needed a vacation and they wanted to go on one as soon as they could.


	2. Steve and Grace Talk and Danny Joins Them

Around 10:45PM, Steve slowly woke up from his sleep and glanced around the room sleepily before looking over his shoulder to see Danny sleeping against his back. The brunette was still hungry and extricated himself from the blonde's arms to head downstairs to finish the rest of his dinner. He figured that his plate was covered and put into the refrigerator, so it would be ready for him to heat it. Steve pulled on a robe and slid his feet into a pair of flip-flops since he didn't like walking around barefoot after getting pregnant before heading out of the master bedroom quietly, so he wouldn't wake Danny up. The sentinel had been very accommodating for the last five months of the pregnancy and the guide didn't like how he had to solely rely on one person, but everything had been cleared up and he felt comfortable with having someone to take care of him instead of him being the one who had to take care of someone else. The expectant dad carefully walked downstairs while holding onto the banister and headed into the kitchen. 

Steve pulled the plastic wrap off his plate once he grabbed it from the refrigerator and placed it into the microwave to heat it up while rubbing his belly. He never expected to find his sentinel, but Danny had come to Hawaii with Grace after Rachel found her true sentinel and they followed them a few months later. The two exes were best friends and they co-raised Grace together before he came into the picture and everything had started falling into place. The pregnant guide ended up having to leave Hawaii for a while with a couple friends of his to help out with some repairs to their house when he received word from Danny that his father, Detective John McGarrett, had been murdered. Steve remembered how his emotions got the best of him after rekindling his relationship with his late father and he had to be reassured that everything would be alright by his sentinel. The microwave went off and the brunette snapped out of his thoughts before grabbing the plate and sitting down at the kitchen table to eat. For the last three years, he had been happily married to a wonderful man, had a beautiful daughter and two more children on the way in four months or less. His life turned out better than he ever planned it to turn out.

Grace was upstairs in her room sleeping when she had woken up after hearing her dad walking past and decided to see how he was doing. The honey brown-haired preteen got out of bed and headed out of her bedroom to go see what Steve was up to at the moment. She walked into the kitchen and smiled when she saw Steve sitting at the table finishing the rest of his dinner. "Hey Dad," Grace said as she took a seat next to the older man while pulling one of her legs up to her chest. The pregnant guide smiled at his daughter and asked her if he woke her up. "Nah. I heard your footsteps as you passed by my door, so I decided to come down and check up on you. Danno told me how exhausted you've been since you started attending meetings with Governor Denning after being put on desk duty for the duration of the pregnancy. You need to slow down, Dad, and take a load off the work you've been doing. I understand that you and Danno are the Alpha Sentinel and Guide of the Hawaii territory, but you are pregnant with twins and it causes you to become exhausted fairly quicker. The both of you need some time away from here to reconnect with one another," Grace explained to Steve.

"Believe me, Gracie, I know. I'm completely shattered from everything and I just want to reconnect as well as bond with Danny alone. The both of us seriously need a romantic getaway from here and I hope it comes soon because I can't take the exhaustion and overexertion of working as the 5-0 leader as well as the Alpha guide and liaison for the governor. I just want to be Steve McGarrett-Williams, husband and guide to Danny Williams," Steve replied as he took a bite of his meal and Grace smiled at her dad. She was actually glad that he felt the same way and wanted to get away from work as much as her Danno wanted to as well. "Danny and I have about a few more days of helping the newly bonded couples settle into their new place and working with Governor Denning before we can be absolutely free. I'll start singing my praises to the Heavens afterwards," the pregnant guide added and the preteen sentinel giggled at her dad happily.

Steve and Grace talked for a little longer when Danny wandered into the kitchen while rubbing his face that had two days worth of stubble. "I was beginning to wonder why I heard two lovely voices down here," Danny said as he walked over to the table and kissed his husband on the lips before kissing their daughter on the forehead. Steve and Grace both laughed and the blonde took a seat next to his love while running his fingers through the man's curly hair gently. The brunette moved closer to his husband's hand and let out a soft sigh of contentment while their daughter was remembering the day they had gotten married to each other. It was a beautiful ceremony and she had been the flower girl while Chin and Kono, her uncle and aunt, were the Best Man and Maid of Honor. Her other uncle, Charlie Fong, proposed to Kono at the wedding reception and everyone had been excited. "I'm going to call Governor Denning tomorrow and request a couple weeks off work for us," Danny replied as he kissed Steve on the lips once more.

"Thank you, God. I've been wanting to do it for the last week and a half, but I wanted to get as much work done as I could to keep him off my back. The governor needs to know that I'm completely shattered and need to get away from work. I can't take all of the meetings from 8AM to 7PM every day of the week," Steve replied and Danny chuckled as he took his husband's now empty plate to the kitchen to wash off and place in the dish rack. Grace watched her dad as he closed his eyes while rubbing his stomach and knew he would be extremely happy to be away from work for a couple weeks. The preteen asked if she could feel the twins and Steve opened his eyes to grin at her as he said, "Of course you can, Gracie. Give me your hand." Grace sat up from the chair and moved closer to the older brunette before he placed her hand on the spot where one of the twins kicked him at. The twelve-year-old giggled when she felt the slight bump against her hand and Steve added, "The girls are going to be really active as they continue to grow and I'll probably miss some sleep because of them keeping me awake. It's worth it because they'll arrive here safely in the world." 

"You're awesome, Dad. You've been great for Danno and me as well since you came into our lives. Mom and Stan are great too, but you've grounded my father in many ways that Mom couldn't because she wasn't his true guide. He needed that extra grounding since he's an Alpha sentinel. I want to have the same type of relationship you two have when I get older and start looking for my true guide. I asked Miss Jessica earlier in the week when they were going to start testing us and she said that they would start the Sentinel/Guide testing when we get into the ninth grade. I'm a little nervous about that because I already have the enhanced sight and feeling, so I've been wondering how many senses are going to come online for me," Grace spoke as she continued to rub Steve's stomach to feel her baby sisters kick. The commander told his daughter that she would be just like her Danno with all senses online because she was a Williams and an extremely gifted, young woman. "Thanks Dad. Mom told me that you were the most insightful guide she had ever known. I know guides have high empathic abilities, but yours are like off the scale and you're twinned as well. You got it made," Grace added.

"Of course Steve does. I wouldn't pick a guide who couldn't read me and ground me the way your Dad does," Danny said from the sink as he was placing the dry dishes into the cabinet before finishing and then heading back to the table. Steve laughed at his blond-haired husband and thanked him for his kind words. "It's true though, Steve. I've been around other guides before I moved here with Grace and I couldn't connect with any of them. When I met you, my spirit animal and your spirit animal both connected instantly and they've been inseparable for the longest. You were the one I had been searching for and I am never letting you go," Danny replied determinedly. Steve felt tears gathering in his eyes and he sniffed a few times before letting them fall down his cheeks slowly. He leaned up to kiss his husband on the lips passionately and the blonde returned the brunette's kiss. Grace watched her parents and knew they were true soul mates, forever entwined until death do they part.


	3. The Next Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny speaks with Governor Denning about Steve and gets the go-ahead for the two-week vacation he requests.

Around 7:30AM, the McGarrett-Williams family was already up and getting ready to head out of the house for the day. Grace was carpooling with her best friends and their mother, so her dads could head to Iolani Palace earlier than usual. Steve was dressed in a blue dress shirt with some black slacks, a black suit jacket and a pair of dress shoes on his feet while Danny was wearing a light blue dress shirt, gray trousers and gray dress shoes. The expectant dad was still somewhat tired from the numerous meetings he attended, but he was actually getting a break because the governor contacted his husband after the blonde left a message with his secretary. The brunette was meeting with a few newly online sentinels at the Hawaii Center to help them with their hyperactive senses like he helped his love when he zoned for a while. "I'm heading out now, you two! Justin and Damon called me and told me they would be pulling up with their mom in a few minutes," Grace responded as she walked downstairs in her school uniform. 

"Alright Gracie. Your father and I might be back earlier, so we'll see you," Steve stated as he hugged his daughter and kissed her on the forehead. Danny did the same thing and the preteen walked out of the house towards the SUV that pulled up to the front of the house. The couple waved at Naomi Kealoha and the friendly redhead grinned as she waved back before pulling away from the house. The couple finished getting ready and headed out to the Camaro to drive over to the Palace. Steve couldn't fit behind the steering wheel of the car anymore, so he only drove his Silverado when he needed to go to the grocery store if Danny wasn't able to go himself. The commander was actually happy to let his husband have control of his car again and he had his own vehicle to use. The expectant dad made sure he had his cell phone, gun and badge before remembering his Guide bracelet the detective had given him when they bonded together during Anlach, which was the mating ritual time. Steve headed upstairs carefully to grab his bracelet from the jewelry box he found in the attic one day and clipped it around his left wrist before walking back out of the bedroom. He felt incomplete without it because it gave him a piece of his blond-haired husband whenever he couldn't be around most of the time.

Danny was waiting for Steve to come back downstairs and smiled when he saw the bracelet on his husband's left wrist. "Ahh, you had to go get your bracelet. You never go anywhere without it," the blonde replied and the brunette blushed softly before they walked out of the house to get into the Camaro. Steve was rubbing his rounded stomach gently with his right hand since the twins were officially awake for the day and started kicking him in various places. Danny placed his left hand against his husband's stomach and grinned as he added, "The girls are awake now. Have you been thinking of names for our beautiful baby girls yet?" The commander looked at the detective and smiled shyly as he said that he had a list going for the names people rattled off to him whenever they saw him walking through the Palace, visiting the governor, or stopping by at the medical examiner's office. "I have a few as well and I was going to ask Chin if he and Malia would be the godparents," Danny said as he unlocked the doors to the car.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. Chin and Malia are a great choice for the godparents and Catherine already agreed to be the aunt since she and I are like brother and sister. I tried calling Mary, but she didn't answer and I left a message on her voicemail. I miss my sister and the last time we saw each other was when I rescued her from being kidnapped by one of the enemies I had before they were taken into custody and serving consecutive life sentences in prison. I've been trying to get her to talk to me, but she doesn't want to and I guess I have to respect her wishes even though it hurts a little too much," Steve replied softly as he got into the passenger seat and strapped in. Danny watched his guide and knew he was hurt by the rejection from his sister, but at least he had Catherine as his honorary sister to love him.

The couple pulled away from the house and Danny glanced over at Steve before he placed a hand on his stomach once more. "I know you're hurt about Mary not wanting to talk to you, but at least you have Catherine, Kono and Malia to love you like sisters. They love you very much, Steven, and even Chin and Charlie see you as their brother, so you have a big family surrounding you. If Mary wants to keep blowing you off, then let her because she'll see how much effort you put into repairing your broken relationship and regret not wanting to try," Danny stated softly and firmly. Steve smiled at his sentinel and leaned over to kiss him on the lips gently before pulling away to rub his stomach. The expectant dad was glad he had a better family to love him, cherish him and protect him from every evil he had been exposed to. He never imagined his life turning out the way it did, but he was happy and he would be meeting his beautiful baby girls in a few months as well as giving his husband another chance to be a father.

Danny and Steve pulled up to Iolani Palace and the blonde parked the Camaro next to Kono's red 2011 Chevrolet Cruze LTZ RS. The brunette unbuckled his seat belt and eased out of the seat with a hand on his lower back. "I'm going to have to start driving the Silverado again because I can't keep sitting so low and then trying to stand up as quickly as I can when I get further along in the pregnancy. I already feel like a baby whale and I'm only five months along," Steve murmured as he closed the passenger door. Danny shook his head and told his guide he wasn't a whale and he looked extremely beautiful since the pregnancy gave him a wonderful glow as well as enhancing his tanned skin wonderfully. "Thanks Danny," Steve added as he felt tears gathering up in his eyes and cursed the hormones he was experiencing. Every sweet and loving word from his sentinel made him cry and he reached up to wipe the tears that slipped from his aquamarine orbs before he and the blonde headed into the Palace.

Kono, Chin and Catherine were sitting around the table computer looking through some old case files when Danny and Steve walked through the doors. "Hey Danny, the governor's waiting for you in your office," Kono said and Danny thanked her as he headed towards his office to speak with the man. Steve massaged his lower back and Chin grabbed one of the chairs from the desk for him since he noticed the younger man was hurting a little bit. The commander thanked the police lieutenant as he eased down into the seat and let out a soft moan of pleasure since he was comfortable. "Hey Steve. Are you going to the Center soon?" Kono asked as she glanced at her boss and the expectant dad nodded his head. "Charlie and I were wondering if we could go with you since we're going to finally bond in a few days and wanted to get a feel of being around bonded couples. We already see how you and Danny are, but you two are like our parents in a way," Kono explained to the older man.

Steve laughed softly and said, "Don't let Danny hear you say that. He already jokes around by calling me the mom of the group, which is a little bit true. I do act more like a mother since I am pregnant and have been taking care of Gracie like my own daughter. Rachel even started telling me that I've become an honorary mother to Gracie and I know Danny told her. Call Charlie and let him know we'll be leaving in about thirty minutes, so he can meet us over at the house. Would you mind taking me to pick the truck up? I can't keep sitting low in the Camaro because my back starts to hurt and I always have to push myself up from the seat or Danny has to pull me up." Kono nodded her head and Catherine walked over to her best friend/adopted brother before hugging him around his shoulders. "Hey Cath, do you want to hang out after I'm done at the center for the day? I need to talk to you about some things," Steve added as he looked up into the lieutenant's brown eyes.

Catherine felt something wrong with Steve and she wondered what was going on, but she would wait until he told her. "Sure Steve. I don't have anything planned for the day," Catherine answered and Steve thanked her before he moved to the edge of the seat. "Let me help you up," she added and grasped the expectant dad's hands before walking backwards as she pulled him up from the chair. The pregnant commander smiled and headed towards his office to grab the files of the newly online sentinels to take to the center with him. He was actually glad that Charlie and Kono were coming with him to see how newly bonded couples functioned before the Sentinel/Guide bond settled down. The expectant dad returned from his office with the files and waved at Kono to tell her that he actually wanted to head over to the center now, so they needed to stop by the house first to get the truck.

Inside Danny's office, he and the governor were talking about Steve and his exhaustion. "I signed the leave paperwork off for you and Commander McGarrett, so you're both free to leave for tomorrow. I appreciated everything he has been doing for me, but I did notice he was starting to become exhausted and worn out. He needs to bond with you and I understand that, so I'll be in touch with the both of you if I need advice for the rest of the meetings I'll be attending," Sam replied and Danny thanked the governor. "Give Commander McGarrett my regards," the governor added as he walked out of the office and the detective smiled softly. Danny needed to call Rachel and let her know he and Steve were leaving for a couple weeks to get away from Hawaii and spend some time reconnecting with one another since it had been a while that they bonded. Stan had become one of the blonde's best friends and he always helped him out with anything he needed assistance with. Danny grabbed the files he had on the newly bonded couples and sat down at his desk to look through them for a while.

Kono and Steve pulled up to the house after they left 5-0 headquarters and Charlie was already waiting for them near his Honda Accord. The young detective walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him before the expectant dad walked over to the truck to get into the driver seat. "Thanks for taking Kono and I to the center with you, Steve," Charlie said as he got into the back seat with Kono. The commander said it wasn't a problem and people would love having them there since they were about to be bonded in a few days or so. The HPD crime scene unit technician grinned at the Alpha guide and wrapped an arm around his beautiful guide's shoulders as she snuggled close to him. Steve started the engine and backed away from the house to head onto the street and then merge onto the highway that the center was located by. He made sure that the files with the newly online sentinels and newly registered guides were complete and he had information on the ones that he needed to talk to for a while.

Steve had just merged onto the highway when Danny called him and accepted the call. "Hey babe, the governor gave us the all-clear to leave for our vacation sooner than we planned. Are you heading to the Center now?" Danny asked and Steve told his husband he was and Charlie and Kono were with him in the truck. "I'll meet the three of you over there in a little bit since I wanted to speak with a few of the young sentinels who are going to be bonding with their guides in a little bit," the Alpha sentinel added and the Alpha guide told him that he and their friends would see him there. The two men said their I Love Yous to each other before ending the call and the commander smiled lovingly at the thought of finally reconnecting with his husband after so long, which made him blush furiously. Kono saw the look on Steve's face and giggled softly while Charlie grinned at his best friend knowingly.

The three friends pulled up to the front of the Center and Steve parked in the first spot he saw before turning the engine off and gathering the files he brought with him. The expectant dad was greeted by a few of the guides that he helped find their sentinels and he told them that his husband was coming in a few minutes to meet up with him and their friends. Charlie and Kono looked around the area and could see a few newly bonded couples spending time together as they got adjusted to the new bond that entwined them together. Danny pulled up a few minutes later and Steve kissed his husband on the lips when he walked over to him and their friends. "I'm taking Charlie and Kono to meet some of the couples that have been bonded for a a while and then meet with the sentinels and guides who are about to bond," Steve explained to his husband.

The two men told each other that they would meet back at the house before they kissed one last time and headed through the front door with Charlie and Kono following behind them. "Sentinel Williams and Guide McGarrett-Williams, welcome back. I see you have Sentinel Fong and Guide Kalakaua with you today. They're bonding soon, correct?" Guide Keahi Kaluhiwa asked and the Alpha couple nodded their heads. "I wish the both of you luck. Being bonded is wonderful and you won't feel so empty anymore. My crazy sentinel husband should be around here somewhere. I swear he's like Sentinel Williams when they both rant about something," Keahi replied and Steve laughed when he saw the look on his husband's face. Danny and Kaleo Kaluhiwa were both blond haired, stubborn and could rant to their heart's desire when someone pissed them off. Kaleo walked up a few minutes later and shook hands with Danny before hugging Steve and then kissing his wife on the lips softly. "Hey baby. Sentinel Fong and Guide Kalakaua are about to bond soon, so they wanted to come here to meet some of the couples who have been bonded for a while," Keahi explained to Kaleo.

"It's wonderful how you two found each other so young. Keahi and I found each other when we were older and had been married to different people. Danny and Steve are our superiors since they were already of Alpha status. Some of the bonded couples only share a spousal bond, but the older couples are the ones who have the deep soul connection with one another like Danny and Steve for one. Even though they have only been bonded for five years and married for three, they were already interconnected with each other from the time they were young and only acted on it when they finally saw each other after many years of separation. Their bond started from the time they were teenagers and everyone loves hearing the story of how they talked without seeing each other face to face," Kaleo explained and the Alpha couple blushed deeply. They remembered speaking with one another on the spirit plane through their spirit animals and hoping to meet each other when they were older and wiser, which happened back in 2008.

"You and Keahi never forget to tell the newly bonded couples that story, Kaleo," Steve murmured softly and the older man grinned at the Alpha guide before Danny wrapped his arms around his huband's waist from behind. Charlie and Kono both laughed and the commander smiled at the older man before he added, "Let's meet some of the bonded couples. Danny, I'll see you in a while after you meet with the young sentinels and the newly registered guides." The blonde nodded his head and released his brunette before leaning up to kiss him on the lips softly and headed down the hallway to meet with the sentinels who found their guides and wanted to explain to them what the bonding ceremony meant when their heats began around the mating season.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve took Charlie and Kono to the area where some of the bonded couples were hanging out, letting the soon-to-be bonded couple see how meditation worked between one another. The expectant dad looked at the younger couple and replied, "I want you two to try and meditate as one, entering the astral plane where your spirit animals met for the first time. You will be able to explore the developing psychic bond together as your emotional bond grows." Charlie and Kono nodded their heads and Steve checked out two meditating mats for them to sit down, removing their shoes and socks to be more comfortable. Luka and Kale Balderston smiled when they spotted the Alpha guide instructing the new couple to try and enter the astral plane where they met one another in their spirit animal form. Luka remembered how Steve helped him not to zone when his husband was giving birth to their daughters two years ago.

After the training session ended, Luka approached Steve and smiled at the younger man softly. "You and Daniel have been doing a wonderful job as the Alpha Sentinel/Guide couple of Oahu. It's been a long time in the making, but everything has been running smoothly because of you two," Luka responded and Steve softly blushed. The father-to-be rubbed his belly when the twins started kicking and he knew he would need to take some time off from work since he felt more exhausted as the days passed by. The younger man thanked the older man softly while looking around the training room. Steve remembered when his sense connected to Danny when they first met at his late father's home and it was surprising, but welcomed fully.


End file.
